nmlfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Nearly everything humans they've needed to learn. Whether it's reading and writing, using a computer, drawing a picture, riding a bicycle, playing a sport, or nearly anything else, it took time and effort to learn. That's what skills in the No-Mans Land game system represent -- abilities that require rigorous training and practice to master. The list of game skills is not exhaustive (you'll notice that there is no skill for Ice Skating, nor is there one for Ventriloquism). But it is tailored to the game setting and probably provides an option for everything the story requires. How Skills Work Each skill has its own description of what it does, when to use, and how it works. See the individual skill descriptions for details. The Basics Your relative mastery of a skill is measured by its rank. There are six ranks: * Untrained * Trained * Practiced * Expert * Master * Elite You spend experience points to purchase training in a skill, or to upgrade it to the next rank. Skills and Attributes Every skill has one or two attributes associated with it. If it has two attributes, choose the better attribute. Attributes improve the results of skill rolls, and also reduce the experience point cost for learning new skills or upgrading existing ones. Skill Rolls The majority of the dice you'll be rolling in No-Mans Land will be skill rolls. For nearly any action you undertake, you'll be rolling a skill. The formula for the roll is as follows: ::skill dice + (bonus dice) + attribute value Your skill roll succeeds, and you accomplish the action you were attempting, if the total roll result equals or exceeds a target number. See Skill Rolls and Target Numbers for full information. Skill Dice The dice you use to make a skill roll depends on your rank with that skill. These are the dice you roll: * Untrained: Roll 3d4 * Trained: Roll 3d6 * Practiced: Roll 3d8 * Expert: Roll 3d10 * Master: Roll 3d12 * Elite: Roll 3d20 Bonus Dice Sometimes you will get one or more bonuses to your skill roll. These are the result of favorable circumstances specific to your skill roll, such as enhanced equipment, good teamwork, complementary skills, combat advantage, and so on. *Bonus dice are special dice that add to your skill roll. Add 1d6 for each bonus, and add their value to the total skill roll. For more about skill rolls and bonus dice, see the Skill Rolls article. Handicaps Using Skills Trained and Untrained Skills It often matters whether you are Trained in a skill or not. Characters with skills at Untrained can't do certain things that a Trained character can, at the GM's option. For example, a character Untrained in Pilot may not be able to operate a jet fighter at all, no matter how many Learning rolls he makes. Likewise, for academic skills especially, there is certain knowledge that is just off-limits to anyone who is not Trained or better in the skill. This is expert knowledge. No matter how many rolls a character makes to see if he knows something, if he is Untrained, he just plain doesn't know it. Helper Skills and Complementary Skills Some skills work especially well with other skills. The skill Formal Sciences: Computer Science aids with Computers rolls, for example. The skill that provides a bonus to a second skill is called the helper skill. The skill that receives the bonus is called a complementary skill. * If the helper skill is trained to Practiced or better, the complementary skill receives one bonus to all rolls. * Some skills are a helper skill to more than one complementary skill. Choose just one of the complementary skills to receive the bonus. You can change which skill gets the bonus when you increase the training rank of the helper skill. * A complementary skill can't receive more than one bonus from helper skills. Knowledge Rolls Skills and Equipment Training A number of skills rely on equipment, such as tool, vehicles, or weapons. The Drive skill, for example, is only of use if you're behind the controls of a vehicle. For certain skills, there are many possible types and classes of equipment to use with the skill. You don't automatically know how to use all types of equipment for a skill; for example, a character Trained in Drive doesn't immediately know how to operate cars, motorcycles, bulldozers, or boats all at once. To learn how to use the skill with new types of equipment, he must purchase the appropriate Equipment Training Edge. * For most skills that benefit from Equipment Training Edges, you automatically know how to use the simple, essential tools for the skill. The mechanic knows how to use his pneumatic driver, the computer programmer his compiler, and the surgeon his scalpel and forceps. *For certain other skills, however, there is no default, basic equipment. These skills are Drive, Gunnery, Marksmanship, Melee Strike, Musical Instrument, and Pilot. When you become Trained in one of these skills, add one Equipment Training Edge for free to represent the equipment you used when first training in the skill. If you are lack the correct Equipment Training Edge when using the equipment, you count as, at most, Trained with the skill -- no matter what your actual skill rank is. You also can't use any special functions or bonuses from the equipment without succeeding on a Learning skill roll. For example, a character Practiced in Drive who gets behind the control of a battle tank but lacks the Equipment Training (Tanks) Edge rolls Drive as if he were Trained. Even if he were ranked Master or Elite with the Drive skill, he could still only make his Drive skill rolls as if his skill rank were Trained. He also couldn't operate the tank's weapons, deploy its smoke screen, or use its other special functions. As usual, he could make a Learning skill roll to attempt to operate the unfamiliar equipment. Skills and Associated Equipment Training Edges These are skills that use Equipment Training Edges. Some skills don't require Equipment Training Edges, but may need them to use advanced equipment. * Chemistry: Advanced lab equipment. * Computers: Certain types of computers or certain specialized or exotic programs. * Construction: Advanced equipment, including heavy construction equipment. * Drive: Classes of vehicles such as cars, motorcycles, heavy trucks, boats, and others. * Electronics: Advanced equipment, especially autofabrication sets. * Engineering: Advanced engineering computer programs and simulations. * Experimentation: Lab equipment specific to the academic skill you're using to perform the experiment. * Gunnery: Classes of heavy weapons like missile launchers, mortars, vehicle weapons, and so on. * Lockpicking: High-tech electronic lockpicks. * Marksmanship: Classes of weapons such as bows, pistols, rifles, automatic weapons, and others. * Mechanics: Advanced fabrication equipment. * Melee strike: Classes of melee weapons like large blades, small blades, polearms, or staves. * Musical Instrument: For each musical instrument. * Pilot: Classes of aircraft like helicopters, heavy aircraft, light civilian aircraft, and jet fighters. * Surgery: Advanced surgical aids like medical bots. Exceptions exist. Highly advanced technology may require Equipment Training, even for skills outside this list. Training and Upgrading Skills Sub-Skills Skill Specialties List of Skills This is the complete list of skills, organized by type. Included with each skill is its associated attribute. Click on each for a full description. Academic Skills These skills require intense study and education to provide knowledge for its own sake. Academic skills focus on a fundamental understanding of the universe and everything in it, including humanity and their works. * Experimentation, Focus or Intellect. Use this skill in tandem with another academic skill to plan, execute, analyze, and draw conclusions from experiments. Especially useful with natural sciences. * Formal Sciences, Computer Science, Intellect. Artificial intelligence, data structures, algorithms, information systems, quantum computing, and other areas of computer science. Helper skill for Computers. * Formal Sciences, Mathematics, Intellect. Calculus, geometry, probability, number theory, fractal structures, cryptography, and other areas of mathematics. Helper skill for Computers or Engineering. * Formal Sciences, Systems Science, Intellect. Chaos theory, cybernetics theory, systems dynamics, control theory, and other areas of systems science. Helper skill for Engineering or Strategy. * Humanities, History and Religion, Intellect. World history, modern history, and the histories of various regions and religions. Helper skill for Insight or Negotiation. * Humanities, Linguistics, Intellect. The study of languages and their development, including phonetics, semantics, and semiotics. Helper skill for Speech. * Humanities, Literature and Performing Arts, Intellect. The study of literature, theater, dance, film, and music, including composition and conducting. Helper skill for Dance, Acting, Musical Instrument, or Speech. * Humanities, Philosophy, Intellect. The study of human philosophy throughout the ages, including logic, ethics, and metaphysics. Helper skill for Debate. * Humanities, Visual Arts, Intellect. Art history and the study of art from around the world, as well as different media. Helper skill for Visual Arts. * Natural Sciences, Biology, Intellect. Anatomy, biochemistry, ecology, genetics, molecular biology, neuroscience, taxonomy, zoology, and other areas of life sciences. Helper skill for Medicine or Animal Tending. * Natural Sciences, Chemistry, Intellect. Materials science, quantum chemistry, organic chemistry, theoretical chemistry, and other areas of chemistry science. Helper skill for Chemistry. * Natural Sciences, Earth Science, Intellect. Environmental science, geology, hydrology, meteorology, oceanography, planetary geology, and other earth sciences. Helper skill for Fieldcraft. * Natural Sciences, Physics, Intellect. Molecular physics, optical physics, biophysics, electromagnetism, fluid dynamics, nuclear physics, Newtonian physics, quantum physics, thermodynamics, and other areas of physics. Helper skill for Construction, Electronics, Engineering, or Mechanics. * Natural Sciences, Space Science, Intellect. Astronomy, astrophysics, cosmology, and other areas of space science. Helper skill for Navigation. * Research, Focus or Intellect. Use this skill in tandem with another academic skill to search for obscure knowledge and to draw up studies based on existing data. Especially useful with humanities. * Social Sciences, Anthropology and Archaeology, Intellect. Population genetics, anthropological linguistics, ethnography, folklore and mythology, lost civilizations, and other similar studies. Helper skill for Search or Insight. * Social Sciences, Economics, Intellect. Behavioral economics, energy economics, environmental economics, game theory, industrial economics, macroeconomics, and other studies relating to economics. Helper skill for Negotiation or Strategy. * Social Sciences, Geography, Intellect. Cultural geography, historical geography, population geography, urban geography, climatology, and other areas relating to geography. Helper skill for Navigation. * Social Sciences, Political Science, Intellect. Comparative politics, international relations, peace and conflict studies, policy studies, political history, public administration, and other political sciences. Helper skill for Debate or Negotiation * Social Sciences, Psychology, Intellect. Behavioral science, clinical psychology, cognitive science, forensic psychology, psychoanalysis, and other areas of psychology. Helper skill for Insight or Teaching. * Social Sciences, Sociology, Intellect. Collective behavior, conflict theory, environmental sociology, human ecology, social theory, sexology, social policy, sociocybernetics, and other social sciences. Helper skill for Insight or Negotiation. Applied Skills These skills apply to working at specific tasks and jobs, often with specialized tools. * Chemistry, Intellect. Use this skill to mix chemicals such as explosives, toxins, fuel, cleaning agents, and so on. * Computers, Intellect. This skill includes everything you need to work with computers. See sub-skills for more details. ** Computer Operation, Intellect. Use this skill to operate a robot remotely, use a sensor system, connect two dissimilar networks, and other uses for computer programs and systems. ** Computer Security, Intellect. Use Computer Security to hack into a locked network, break the encryption on sealed files, prevent hostile intrusion in your own systems, and other operations relating to computer security. ** Computer Programming, Intellect. Use this skill to program new robot functions, to create helper programs to aid you, modify existing programs, and other programming tasks. * Construction, Intellect or Wits. Use this skill to build structures, salvage building materials, determine the best way to quickly demolish a wall, and other tasks relating to buildings and other structures. * Drive, Focus. Use this skill to drive bikes, cars, trucks, tanks, and boats, perform maneuvers, and maintain control of your vehicle. * Electronics, Intellect. Use this skill to repair, modify, upgrade, salvage, and construct electronic hardware. * Engineering, Intellect. Use this skill to reverse engineer or design entirely new weapons, vehicles, and other complex machines. * Explosives, Focus or Intellect. Use this skill to plant and defuse explosives safely. * Handicrafts, Intellect or Wits. Use this skill to create, repair, and salvage simple items. Helper skill for Construction, Electronics, or Mechanics. * Lockpicking, Focus. Use this skill to open locks both mechanical and electronic. * Mechanics, Intellect. Use this skill to repair, modify, upgrade, salvage, and construct machines. * Medicine, Intellect. Use this skill to diagnose conditions and offer effective medical care for diseases and poisons. Use this skill to create medicines. Can also be used for forensics, pathology, and obstetrics, in a pinch. Helper skill for Surgery and First Aid. * Pilot, Focus. Use this skill to pilot all manner of flying machines and maintain control. * Profession, Intellect or Wits. Use this skill to cover areas of knowledge and actions not covered by any other applied skill, such as farming, forestry, or law. When you train in Profession, you must pick a single area in which to specialize, and your Profession skill rolls apply to that area only. You can train multiple instances of Profession for different specialties. * Surgery, Focus. Use this skill to remove shrapnel, amputate limbs, transplant organs, install cybernetic implants, and perform other major surgeries. Helper skill for First Aid. * Visual Arts, Focus or Wits. Use this skill to create beautiful works of art in pottery, paint, charcoal, and other visual media. Martial Skills These are combat skills, including skills for attack or defense. * Block, Reflexes. Use this skill to deflect attacks with something held in your hands, or using your hands alone. You can only block melee attacks. * Dodge, Reflexes. Use this skill to avoid attacks by quick evasion. You can only dodge melee attacks. * Grappling, Strength. Use this skill to pin an opponent, rendering him harmless, and to avoid the same happening to you. ** Holds, Strength or Focus. Use this skill to hold someone immobile or to subdue them into unconsciousness. ** Locks, Strength or Focus. Use this skill to grapple with the intent to cause pain or break bones. ** Throws, Strength or Dexterity. Use this skill to toss someone to the ground, possibly causing them bodily harm, or to give you an opening to escape. * Gunnery, Focus or Intellect. Use this skill to aim and fire large ranged weapons that are unlike handheld weapons, including missile launchers, mortars, laser batteries, artillery, naval cannons, and vehicle weapons (other than machine guns). * Marksmanship, Dexterity. Use this skill to attack using a handheld ranged weapon such as a bow, pistol, or rifle. ** Aimed Shot, Focus. Use this skill to make careful, precise ranged attacks. ** Snap Shot, Dexterity. Use this skill to make fast or reactive ranged attacks. ** Suppression Fire, Focus. Use this skill to effectively suppress an area, forcing targets to keep their heads down, or subjecting them to an attack. * Melee Strike, Strength. Use this skill to attack someone using a close combat weapon or using your body. ** Fast Strike, Strength or Dexterity. Use this skill to attack someone quickly, overwhelming their defenses, but dealing less damage. ** Hard Strike, Strength. Use this skill to attack with your back and cause grievous body harm. ** Precise Strike, Strength or Focus. Use this skill to attack precise points on your opponent's body. * Technique, Focus. Use this skill to overcome superior reach or weaponry in melee combat by executing cunning tactics and surprising moves, and to prevent the same from happening to you. ** Counterattack, Dexterity or Focus. Use this skill to respond to a blocked attack with an attack of your own. ** Feint, Focus or Wits. Use this skill to trick your opponent into temporarily exposing himself to your attacks. ** Maneuver, Dexterity or Wits. Use this skill to perform risky but potentially fruitful combat maneuvers, such as attempts to disarm your opponent, as well as battlefield stunts and feats of daring. Mental Skills These are skills of planning, cognitive functions, and mental fortitude. * Concentration, Focus. Use this skill pick a lock during a firefight, to defuse a bomb while the timer is ticking, and to otherwise continue on a task despite distractions and hardship. * Discipline, Willpower. Use this skill to maintain a steady head in combat and resist threats of bodily harm. * Learning, Wits. Use this skill to figure out how to use unfamiliar equipment and to take advantage of special training opportunities at an experience point discount. * Resolve, Willpower. Use Resolve to press on despite the effects of ongoing pain, deprivation, and mental fatigue. Also the key skill in resisting attacks on your Psyche. Helper skill for Composure or Discipline. * Tactics, Intellect or Wits. Use this skill to create short-term, detailed plans, and to figure out the enemy's plans on the small unit scale. * Strategy, Intellect. Use this skill to plan long-term projects or campaigns, and to determine the strategies an opponent is employing. Physical Skills These are skills of agility, athletics, and dexterity. * Acrobatics, Dexterity. Use this skill to balance, jump, tumble, or in otherwise exercise your nimbleness. ** Balance, Dexterity. Use this skill to keep your balance on narrow, slippery, or unstable surfaces. ** Jump, Strength or Dexterity. Use this skill to jump long distances or to jump high off the ground. ** Tumble, Dexterity. Use this skill to tumble to avoid attacks, to lessen the danger of long falls, or just to show off. * Climb, Strength or Dexterity. Use this skill to scale walls, climb a rope, hoist yourself up from a ledge, and climb in other ways. * Run, Strength. Use this skill to sprint quickly over short distances. * Sleight of Hand, Dexterity. Use this skill to perform dexterous magic tricks, palm small objects, or drop something into someone's drink unnoticed. Helper skill for Lockpicking. * Stamina, Vitality. Use this skill to keep going despite exhaustion, to swim or run over long distances, to hold your breath, to carry heavy loads for long distances, and other acts of physical endurance. Helper skill for Toughness. * Stealth, Dexterity. Use this skill to sneak and hide using darkness, physical concealment, or silence. * Swim, Strength. Use this skill to move through deep water or to keep from being swept away by a strong current. * Toughness, Vitality. Use this skill to keep from getting knocked down, to resist getting stunned or nauseated, to hold onto an item despite pain, and other acts of physical toughness. * Throw, Strength. Use this skill to accurately throw things like rocks, baseballs, javelins, and grenades. Sensory Skills These skills are all about observing your environment. * Examine, Focus. Use this skill to examine objects, people, and locations for small details. * Listen, Perception. Use this skill to notice sounds or to determine their direction. * Search, Focus. Use this skill to search an area for useful or hidden things. * Spot, Perception. Use this skill to notice things by sight reactively. Social Skills These skills focus on influencing people through social interaction or artistic performance. * Acting, Wits or Charisma. Use this skill to put on a play or to mimic someone else. Helper skill for Deception, Presence, or Speech. * Charm, Charisma. Use this skill to improve someone's attitude using friendliness. Helper skill for Negotiation. * Composure, Willpower. Use this skill to resist attempts to influence you directly by skills such as Charm, Intimidation, Presence, and Taunt. Helper skill for Discipline. * Dance, Dexterity or Charisma. Use this skill to dance artistically, elegantly, charmingly, or seductively. Helper skill for Acrobatics. * Debate, Intellect. Use this skill to persuade someone using logic. * Deception, Charisma or Wits. Use this skill to misdirect, bluff, and lie convincingly. * Insight, Perception or Wits. Use this skill to determine someone's motives, detect hidden influence, see through disguises and mimicry, and tell if someone is lying. * Intimidation, Wits or Charisma. Use this skill to threaten someone into doing what you want. * Musical Instrument, Focus or Charisma. Use this skill to create beautiful music, raising Morale. * Negotiation, Intellect or Wits. Use this skill to bargain, haggle, and mediate disputes. * Presence, Charisma. Use this skill to project your Charisma and skills such as Charm, Intimidation, and Taunt purely through body language, facial expression, and tone of voice; useful during combat and a key skill for commanders. Presence is not overt -- the target must use Insight to realize they're being influenced. * Speech, Charisma. Use this skill to put on a stirring speech or recite a poem beautifully. * Taunt, Wits or Charisma. Use this skill to goad someone into action through insults. Helper skill for Intimidation. * Teaching, Intellect or Wits. Use this skill to show someone else how to do something, or to aid in training the skills and Edges of others. Survival Skills These are skills necessary for surviving in the outdoors. * Animal Tending, Wits. Use this skill to raise, care for, and handle animals. Helper skill for Riding. * Fieldcraft, Wits. This skill covers knowledge relating to finding food, avoiding danger, building shelter, and other knowledge key for surviving in the wild. ** Camouflage, Wits. Use this skill to hide yourself, someone else, or an object by blending in with a natural background. ** Knots, Dexterity or Focus. Use this skill to tie and untie knots of all sorts. ** Traps, Perception or Wits. Use this skill to set, detect, and disarm simple mechanical traps. * First Aid, Intellect or Wits. Use this skill to bandage wounds, bind broken bones, treat frostbite, and similar tasks. * Navigation, Intellect or Wits. Use this skill to find your way by the stars alone, a compass and a good map, by astrolabe, or by GPS. * Riding, Focus. Use this skill to control riding animals. * Tracking, Focus or Wits. Use this skill to track creatures in natural environments over distances. Category:No-Mans Land Wiki Category:System Category:Character Systems